


Make me remember

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biscuit remembers Panda, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: His Parabatai had become the Inquisitor and had moved to Alicante with his husband. Isabelle was now the Head of the Institute. Everyone was moving forward with their lives. Everyone except for Jace, who kept coming back to her.





	Make me remember

"Your name is Jace," she breathed out as she slowly withdrew her hand and blinked a few times. Why did she know that?  _ How _ did she know that? The blonde guy before her let out a hitched breath and looked shocked to his core as he bit into his lower lip and kept staring into her eyes. Clary narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the blonde, who made a step back and she cleared her throat. "Why do I know that?" asked Clary. She knew him despite not remembering meeting him before. Even more, she felt a  _ connection _ with him. It was like something bound them together, but she couldn't put her finger on what that was and she clasped her hands together. While she was trying to make a sense of what was going on, Jace was fighting back his tears, he really did.

A lot happened during the last year. His Parabatai had become the Inquisitor and had moved to Alicante with his husband. Isabelle was now the Head of the Institute. Everyone was moving forward with their lives. Everyone except for Jace, who kept coming back to  _ her. Clary.  _ He knew it wasn't healthy, but he kept visiting her and she never saw him, not until now. Jace didn't know what happened but- he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. And Clary, she was glowing. She was holding her first art exhibit and Jace couldn't be more proud. What hurt the most was him being able to see how her art was inspired by the Shadow world - there were some fragments of memories living in her subconscious. She didn't know that, but Jace sure did.

"I know you," said Clary. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "How do I know that?" she asked and Jace didn't speak as he didn't know how to react. She  _ remembered  _ his name and Jace was truly unable to speak. Clary let out a nervous laugh and then folded her arms on top of her chest. "Cool tattoos," she then said, trying to keep the conversation going. She didn't want to let him go, she felt drawn to him. But the thing was - she knew those weren't tattoos, but-

"They're not tattoos," said Jace and Clary blinked.

"Runes," she whispered again and narrowed her eyes. "How do I know this?" he asked as Jace nodded and she reached up again, wanting to touch Jace's cheek, but then she quickly withdrew her hand again and just placed her arms down. "I don't understand," said Clary and shook her head. "There's so many things that don't make sense," said Clary and shook her head. "I-" she said and took in a deep breath.

The memories of her past always seemed a bit hazy. She thought she knew her past, but then when she tried to recall some of the things, nothing came to her mind. She knew she had friends: a Grumpy friend who would hiss at her for every little detail, his sister who was like a sister to her as well… they wanted to become something called a Parabatai - if only she knew what that meant. Then there was her childhood friend, and a wise man that was like a god father to her, but… She couldn't remember their names or faces. Nothing. As if they were a plot of her imagination and Clary felt overwhelmed.

"Have we met before?" asked Clary and Jace wanted to say no, but he nodded instead.

"We've met a long time ago," said Jace and Clary smiled. That smile sent Jace into a whole new whirl of emotions and he had to look down, a little smile spreading across his face. This felt so surreal - was he even sure that this was really happening? One look into Clary's eyes made him realise it really was happening and he shuddered.  _ Did the angels finally forgive Clary?  _ After all she had saved the whole Shadow world and being punished for that made Jace's heart boil with anger. 

"But I can't remember you," said Clary and then chewed on her lip. "I know deep inside that we were _ close,"  _ said Clary and Jace nodded. "But I can't remember you. I can't remember anything if I'm being honest," stuttered Clary and shrugged. "It's like someone put a block on my memories. I can  _ feel  _ them, but I can't recall any of them," she said and then laughed nervously. "Must sound crazy, huh," she then said and gasped when Jace suddenly took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Don't leave," muttered Jace when he noticed that Clary was turning around and Clary gasped when their hands touched. It felt like magic, the touch of Jace's skin against her and she closed her eyes. That wasn't the first time he touched her was it? She could feel his lips against hers but when she opened them, Jace was leaning far away from her. Another memory? Must had been.

"We," stammered Clary and Jace perked up. "We were in love, weren't we?" asked Clary and Jace's lower lip was trembling again and he slowly nodded. She  _ remembered  _ that?! Jace was shaking and so was Clary. 

"Yes we were."

"What happened to my memories?" asked Clary.

"Angels being dicks," said Jace and sniffled. Now Clary was very confused. "They stole your memories after you saved the world," said Jace and his hands moved on his own, cupping her face and Clary shuddered, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into the familiar warmth and then felt herself tearing up not really knowing why. Every cell in her wanted to remember so badly.

"Make me remember," whispered Clary, her lips now close to Jace's and Jace looked down, Clary's eyes still closed and he gasped when she leaned into the kiss, their lips meeting halfway and she trembled softly, Jace gasping as she kissed him again and then slowly pulled back. Clary didn't open her eyes for a long time.

"I'm sorry, I-" gasped Jace, but then Clary gasped and bowed her head down. She'd fallen over if he didn't catch her as suddenly something happened. Something snapped and she was overwhelmed by… memories. Yes,  _ memories.  _ Meeting Jace for the first time, learning about the wonders of the Shadow world, Alec's wedding interrupted by Magnus, her brother and father, being imprisoned by the Clave, turning dark, saving Jace, Magnus' and Alec's wedding, her last dance with Jace before the angels took her memories from her. Clary was sobbing in Jace's arms all of the sudden, Jace holding her shoulders. "Clary?"

"Jace," said Clary and then looked up at Jace, who was concerned. Was the kiss that bad?! He made Clary cry and he- "The Angels," she stammered and Jace forgot how to breathe. "I think… They forgave me," she said and bit her lip. "I think… I can… I remember," she said and was in tears again. "Some things are still a bit hazy, but-"

"Clary," stammered Jace and held her face again as he just pressed their lips together again. Clary remembered -  _ finally.  _ There was so much to say yet nothing came to his mind, feeling the wetness on his cheeks as well, pulling back and- "I love you," said Jace and Clary sniffled.

"I love you too, Jace," said Clary, her thumb caressing Jace's cheek. "We somehow always find a way back to each other," she muttered and Jace hugged her.

"Am never letting you go again," said Jace and Clary just hugged him back. They stayed like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading 😍😍


End file.
